


Cover Up and Say Goodnight

by Bumblesnom



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, self-indulgent cuddle fic, sleepy, they take a bath together, they’re just tired and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bumblesnom/pseuds/Bumblesnom
Summary: After a difficult rescue, Galo and Lio want nothing more than to fall into bed together and sleep for the next year. Before that, however, they need to take a bath.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 7
Kudos: 134





	Cover Up and Say Goodnight

Firefighting was an exhausting job. From the risk of danger, the adrenaline rush as you burst into a burning building and searched for civilians, the fear of losing one of your coworkers all the way down to spending entire shifts on edge in anticipation of that siren blaring. A dull day at the firehouse was always a good day if not a boring one, but they could only be grateful that nobody had been put in danger. However, a busy day like they’d had that day, where the rescue takes five hours because a high rise is at risk of losing its structural stability… well, it was a lot.

So when Galo and Lio finally managed to collapse into their apartment with a few extra scrapes and bruises there was nothing they wanted more than to sink into their mattress and fall asleep. Lio was ready to do just that when a toned, scarred arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back. 

“Galo…” Lio whined, turning in his boyfriends hold and smushing his face into his chest. Lazily, he leaned all of his body weight into Galo, letting him hold him up as he gently rubbed his back. “‘m tired… wanna sleep.”

“I know, I’m exhausted too… but we need to clean up first,” Galo hummed sympathetically, readjusting Lio so he was settled more comfortably against him. The arms around his waist squeezed him affectionately and Lio’s heart skipped at the calm feeling of love that washed over him. Blissful, he wondered what he had to do in order to spend the rest of his life with that feeling. 

Still, no matter how much he loved Galo, the idea of standing in the shower right now wasn’t appealing to Lio at all.

“We can shower in the morning,” he groaned, grasping fistfuls of Galo’s shirt and sighing happily at the comfortable feeling of being wrapped in his arms. After all of the commotion they’d been through that day, Lio craved to just snuggle beneath their duvet and forget about how drained he felt. His bones felt like they were sagging under his weight, overexerted from hours of nerves and mech piloting. If Galo wasn’t practically carrying him, he was almost certain he’d be a pile of goo on the floor.

“Honey, you’re covered in ash,” Galo laughed softly, face nothing but fond. “Bath first, then we can sleep.” Gently, he pressed a kiss to his forehead, ignoring the thick layer of sweat and grime that had almost positively dried there. Licking one of his thumbs, he carefully wiped away some of the dirt from Lio’s cheek and patted his butt to indicate that they needed to move. “C‘mon, the sooner we get in, the sooner you can sleep.”

“Mrphf,” Lio moaned, unhelpfully slumping further into Galo’s hold prompting him to haul Lio over his shoulder. Usually he’d wriggle a little or use the angle to teasingly squeeze Galo’s ass but instead he just went limp, bouncing as Galo carried him to the bathroom like a sack of potatoes. Just to drive his point further, he let his arms hang loosely, giggling as they flailed with every step.

“Lio, you’re gonna have to work with me here, there are a lot of hard surfaces in this bathroom, I can’t just swing you off my shoulder,” chuckling, Galo rubbed one of Lio’s thighs before wrapping one arm around his back and the other around his knees. Cooperatively, Lio used the support to push himself up and slowly slid his way down Galo’s front until his feet touched the cool bathroom floor tiles. Wincing at the sudden cold touch to his feet, Lio buried his face into Galo’s neck and yawned.

“Dramatic,” Galo huffed fondly and pressed a kiss to his matted hair. “Sit on the counter, I’ll start running the bath.”

Grunting in acknowledgment, Lio kissed Galo’s jaw before hauling himself onto the counter. Accepting his fate, Lio began to force himself to perk up a little bit; a bath  _ did  _ sound good and he wanted to keep Galo in good company. Sluggishly, he swung his legs and watched as Galo started the water and checked the temperature. Knowing his boyfriend, he’d make it steaming hot. Not because that was his personal preference but because he knew Lio liked to bathe in water that felt like it was cooking him. 

Miraculously though, Lio had dealt with enough burning heat today.

“Not too hot… just make it warm,” Lio guided, smiling at the confused look Galo sent his way.

“Are you sure? You know I don’t mind,” he responded sincerely. His hand hovered hesitantly over the cold tap, unsure whether it was really okay to turn it up.

“Yeah, the fire today was hot enough, I just want to relax,” Lio sighed, leaning back on the counter.

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Soon the bath was full and Galo was holding his arms out to Lio, silently telling him to get his ass off the counter and into the bath. He raised an eyebrow at Lio when he realised he hadn’t made any attempt to undress.

“Babe, I don’t think I have the energy, you’re gonna have to help me,” Lio yawned, fingers clumsily beginning to unclasp his belts. He worked on his left leg while Galo unbuckled his right leg as well as the belt that hung loosely around his hips, the man massaging his fingers into his skin as he worked. After all the belts were gone, Lio raised his arms and prompted Galo to take over.

“Well… I don’t mind if I do,” Galo wiggled his eyebrows before helping Lio out of his shirt, patting his thigh after in a silent request to lift his hips. Once he’d shucked lio of his leather pants with practiced (somewhat) ease, he hauled Lio into his arms and settled him carefully into the water.

Making quick work of his own clothes, Galo then slipped in behind him and pulled Lio to his chest. Arms circled his stomach and caressed the skin there soothingly, Galo dropping his jaw onto Lio’s strong but slumped shoulder and pressing kisses to his neck. Lio hummed in satisfaction, intertwining his fingers with Galo’s and rubbing his thumb against his hand. 

For a while they just rested, indulging in the steamy water whilst wrapped in each other’s embrace. However, the point still stood that they needed to clean up.

Silently, Galo unclasped their hands and started to wash Lio’s hair. The sensation caused Lio to audibly sigh with relief, eyes slipping closed as Galo’s fingers rhythmically massaged his scalp. As he washed, Galo continued to pepper kisses across Lio’s back and shoulders, showering him with attention. Lio was really beginning to think this whole bath thing was a good idea… even if he was falling closer to sleep by the second. 

“Dunk,” Galo whispered, holding his waist. Complying, Lio ducked underwater and ran his fingers though his hair, making sure he got rid of all the suds before emerging. Quickly, he applied conditioner and then turned to face Galo, wielding the shampoo bottle with a gentle smile.

“Your turn,” Lio murmured, squeezing some into his palm and waiting for Galo to wet his hair so he could begin. “Time to wash out that can of hairspray you put into your hair. Say goodbye, Galo.” He watched as his boyfriend pouted playfully at him before plunging his lithe fingers into his deflated mop of striking blue hair. Making sure to give Galo’s scalp the same massage treatment he’d been given, Lio used the leverage he had on Galo’s skull to tip his head forward and peck his nose sweetly. 

“Thanks for this,” Lio said, sincerely, his eyes crinkling happily. “I love you,” he whispered and brought their lips together before Galo could respond. The feeling of those chapped lips against his own made Lio melt, humming happily as they fell into a slow, loving rhythm. His hands continued to cup Galo’s skull, fingers rubbing small circles as they kissed. 

_ Splash. _

Lio cackled, using the hold he had on Galo’s head to dunk him underwater. 

“Asshole!” Galo cried, shaking with laughter and batting playfully at Lio’s chest. 

“I’m almost done, if you are,” Lio laughed and caught Galo’s hands. He squeezed them gently and pulled them to his mouth, pressing little butterfly kisses to his knuckles. “Gotta give you credit, the bath was a good idea.” 

Quickly, they both finished rinsing their hair and scrubbing away the thick layer of grime from their bodies before Galo hopped out of the tub to grab some towels. Lio took the opportunity to rest against the back of the bathtub and close his eyes, simply inhaling the warm steam and letting it turn his brain to mush. The water was so soothing, lapping gently at his skin and encompassing him in a blissful warmth. After the protest it took to get him in, Galo was about to face a similar protest in order to get him out.

“No falling asleep in the bath, it’s dangerous,” Galo scolded gently, standing next to the tub with a towel wrapped around his waist, holding out another for Lio to step into. 

“What if I wanna?” Refusing to leave, Lio sunk deeper into the water.

“The answer’s still no… c’mon I fluffed the pillows and I promise the bed is far more comfortable than the bath,” Galo placated, shaking the towel to encourage Lio to get out. The fact that he was dangerously close to falling asleep and the concept of their comfy bed waiting for him, was enough to convince Lio that bath time was over. He yawned and scrubbed a hand over his face, smiling tiredly at Galo.

Mustering all his strength, Lio pushed himself out of the bath and groaned as the cold air hit his skin. Muttering curses under his breath he let Galo wrap him in the towel, humming gratefully when he swept him into a typical firefighters hold without prompting. Smart guy, anticipating Lio’s protests against walking before he could even verbalise them. 

Galo carried him through the door to their bedroom, rubbing the towel against whatever patches of skin he could to dry him as he went. Eventually, Lio was gently placed down onto the bed, his bones sagging gratefully into the mattress. He watched as Galo smiled fondly at him, throwing his towel onto the chair and pulling on a pair of fresh boxers before chucking a pair at Lio to change into. He made quick work of pulling the underwear on, shimmying his way up to his side of the bed and making grabby hands at Galo.

“C’mere, I give it 5 minutes tops before I’m asleep and I wanna cuddle before that happens,” Lio said gently, grabbing the hand Galo extended towards him as he made himself comfortable next to Lio in the bed. Quickly, Galo pulled Lio to his chest and buried a hand into his hair, petting him gently to soothe him into slumber. In turn, Lio wrapped his arms around Galo’s waist and pressed a kiss to the skin of his chest, right above his heart. 

Snuggled together, the couple let their breathing fall into perfect synch. Soft skin seeped warmth into equally soft skin, arms squeezed tight in an attempt to pour as much love as possible into the hold. As much as Lio wanted to spend the next hour simply basking in Galo’s affection and trading soft kisses in the moonlight, he did have an early shift at the station tomorrow and was battling to keep his brain from drifting off into dreamland.

Before he could fully fall asleep, Lio tilted up his chin and cupped Galo’s cheek, guiding his jaw down to look at Lio. For the final time that night, he brought their lips together, kissing Galo gently, their rhythm slow with fatigue. Breaking apart, he smiled tiredly at his boyfriend and buried his face back into his chest so that he could finally let that soft wave of sleep wash over him.

“G’night Galo, love you.”

“I love you too firebug, sleep well.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from This Must Be the Place - Talking Heads
> 
> This is purely a self-indulgent cuddle fic that I wrote instead of my other wips. It felt really refreshing to just sit and write something, making it up as I go along instead of following an outline.
> 
> This was a huge 180 from the mcgueira fic huh...
> 
> Writing this made me super sleepy so I hope I didn’t miss anything when I was editing it. Regardless, I hope you enjoyed these two just being happy and in love!
> 
> find me on twitter @cosmicfotia


End file.
